starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowhere Bound
Nowhere Bound is the story universe that follows the misadventures of Captain Tehran Riddle and his crew aboard their ship, the Dream Chaser. The stage is set far into the future, when technology has united much of the galaxy, only to have the galaxy divided again by a great war. Humans discovered that they were not alone in their ascension into space. There were three other races that had propagated far and wide through the galaxy, and under the shadows of them all were a hundred other races that lived out their existences, some of them oblivious to the leviathans that lived above them. By the time the humans discovered the other empires, their own reach had spread far and wide. The humans were hopeful for a peaceful coexistence with their new found neighbors. This idealism didn't last. It is reported that the Summeks were the first to open fire which started the Border Wars which would leave much of the galaxy decimated. Once the first shot was away, however, the other empires gladly jumped in, and soon the flames of war devoured indiscriminately. The war lasted for at least eight years, sometimes lulling to a near stand still, other times reaching peaks of incalculable slaughter. Finally, after years of fighting and countless casualties, the Terran campaign had taken them deep into Hrexxin space, orbiting their homeworld and capitol of Zayquelin. Although the truth of the event was lost long ago in the shroud of legend and myth, rumor has it that the Terran fleet orbiting Zayquelin had just received the order to exterminate all life on the capitol. Although the Plenary Exemplar was still quite powerful even at that point, it was believed that completely destroying the capitol would be the only way to truly neutralize the Hrexxin, allowing the Terrans to focus on other threats. They never got a chance to carry out their order. It was at that point that a massive fleet of unidentified warships simply appeared, leaving no tracelight as was common from faster than light travel. The vessels called for an immediate stand down or complete destruction. The human commander apparently thought that the whole thing was a trick or a ploy, because the vessels immediately opened fire on the human ships, and had soon left them as nothing more than debris. Over the next several months, these ships appeared at every military engagement and forced all militant forces to stand down or be destroyed. Thus the Higher Order brought the Border Wars to a sudden, if rather inconclusive, end. It took a few years for a working truce to be formulated amongst the four major powers of the galaxy, but the Higher Order divided the galaxy in to quadrants, giving one quadrant to each empire. It is now approximately 80 years after the end of the Border Wars. While, for the most part, the empires mingle relatively seamlessly under the watchful guard of the Higher Order, some racial tensions still exist; the tension between humans and Summeks being a good example. =Stories= This Travesty We Call the Past category: Nowhere Bound Universe